A large variety of electronic game machines have come into being. Recently, fighting sport game products have appeared on the market.
For instance, in a computer video game using a display screen, a human character appearing on the screen is moved by the key operation of the controller to represent various actions, including punching and kicking, so that the character may fight with another human character manipulated by the computer-side or the opponent's controller. In this case, the player forcing the human character to make a fight has only to operate the controller's keys, so there is a big gap between the computer video game and actual combative sports, which dampens the pleasure of playing the game.
There has been a game machine, with which a player competes with the opponent for destructive power. Such a game machine senses the impact force exerted on the target that the player punches, for example. In this case, an object to be punched, serving as the target, is needed. Moreover, to sense the impact force exerted on the target, a large, complicated sensing device is required. For these reasons, game machines of this type have the problem of being suitable only for use in amusement arcades.
Accordingly, there has been no means for easily sensing the impact force corresponding to the movement of the body with a compact structure and it has been impossible to construct a game machine that enables the player to easily play a fighting sport game involving actual fighting actions anywhere.